Network infrastructure for cellular communications typically includes telecommunication towers for transmitting and receiving mobile phone signals for users of the network. Generally, these telecommunications towers are large metal structures with little to no aesthetically appealing characteristics. Such towers detract from the general appearance of the landscape and therefore may be undesirable to businesses or communities in the area.
It may be desirable to improve the design of existing telecommunications towers in a manner to permit aesthetic improvements and/or permit collocation of multiple carriers within a common tower.